magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Lufia
About Mid row Marksman. Physical basic attack. Possesses powerful single and group damage skills. Aim carefully. Skills Awakening Lufia's' 5th skill unlocked by the Awakening quest is Fresh Power. Runes Grey to Green * ? x Health * ? x Attack Damage * ? x Attack Force Green to Green +1 * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Bloodthirst Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Health * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Defense * 1 x Infinity * 1 x Bronco Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Crit Strike * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Giant * 1 x Bison * 1 x Tiger Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Bloodthirst * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Spider * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Werewolf Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Avarice * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Giant * 1 x Demon * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Spider Queen Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Giant * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Harpy Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Demon * 1 x Ares * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Fury Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Bison * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Cetus Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Bison * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Death * 1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Hades * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Gram * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Tyr * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Odin * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Hades * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Fury * 1 x Apophis * 1 x Mut * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Death * 1 x Selket * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Campaign - Elite Chapter 1-4 (A Sea of Damage) * Campaign - Elite Chapter 2-6 (Surrouded on All Sides) * Campaign - Elite Chapter 12-1 (Roaring Flames) * Campaign - Legend Chapter 9-4 (Fighter) * Island Crusade Trivia * Skills changed in version 1.1.64.53 Strategy Best for: (Choose: Arena/Campaign/Proving Grounds/Crystal Dungeon/Island Crusade) Best with: (Hero to pair with) Media (Embed Youtube videos) (Screenshot gallery) References * (Source Link) Category:Heroes Category:New Recruit Category:Girl Power Category:Physical Heroes